


Soulmate

by AndrogynousBlackBox



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousBlackBox/pseuds/AndrogynousBlackBox
Summary: At 18 you exchange your body with your soulmate for one day. Rick never believed that.





	Soulmate

at age 18 you exchange bodies with your soulmate for just one day. Rick has spent all his life just assuming that all that was pure bullshit because he never experienced something like that, so everyone who is saying they did clearly are just buying into another nonsense social construct, like religion, with some kind of alucionation to support their claims, or just saying that they did to fit in. There was absolutely no scientific basis for soulmate, they didn’t make any sense from any practical point of view, so they had to be a lie, right?

 

Rick meets Diane and falls in love with her. She is everything he isn’t and so perfect. But when their daughter turn five, Diane say she finally found her soulmate and leave them stranded with so much as a hug for the kid and a kiss in the cheek. Beth ask why mommy left and who is that woman with her. Rick sigh and say “no one, sweety, don’t worry about it. Mom just wanted to go and so she went”, while thinking to himself that he assumed Diane would be smarter than that.

When he finally leaves Beth at the care of her grandparents, Rick sometimes think about the stories that him and all kids his generation were told about soulmate. Those stupid stories became some kind of boogeyman to scare them into being good and obediente. “Do you want your soulmate to be in a unhealthy body? Then better eat your veggies and drink your milk so they can be comofortable and happy when the times come?” The whole thought of being destined to one person is repulsive. And what if that doesn’t work? And what if it does work and someone dies? Then what? Everything that he was before and could have been after was just erased so there could only be emptiness? 

Nah. Not Rick Sanchez, no, señor. He wasn’t going to be contained that easily. He travels through world and dimension, causing trouble, making friends, making enemies, having a blast. When he hears about the Mortys that other Ricks are searching, and even when he start seeing them around all over the Citadel, Rick refuses to ever come back to his dimension full of idiots. He knows that Beth is okay. He knows that he has a Morty that he could collect, but doesn’t want to do that or take any that the Citadel provides for him. 

Rick Sanchez doesn’t need anyone. Rick Sanchez, his particular brand of Rick Sanchez at least, was perfectly fine on his own. Who needed a Morty, a brainless teenager of all people? Only Ricks too dumb to not know how to cover for their own asses.

Time passes. Mortys are growing through all the multiverse and Rick is out there, not giving a fuck. Until one day a particular Morty reaches the appropiate age and Rick wakes up in the most comfortable bed that he had in a long time. For some reason he doesn’t feel hungover and his mind wonders about that because it doesn’t make any sense. Maybe he finally was gaining some resistance? He think that would be great when he open his eyes and see his hands. His hands that are nothing like his own but still move as if they were. He quickly get out of bed and see the room he is in, nothing like the room he knows he crashed last night.

He goes to the hallway in search of a mirror or some idea of where the hell he was, what was happening, when a blond woman catches him and he feels like she is extremely familiar, that he knows her, but can’t figure out (or is too freaked out to do it) from where, until she opens her mouth:

“Morty, honey, are you okay?” Beth comes closer and just the name she said was enough, but another was seeing her so close, so old, so different from the little kid he once knew. “You… are Morty, aren´t you? Or did something happened last night? Today is your birthday so..,”

“N-no! Nothing happened!” say Rick, recognizing his voice as one of those annoying little assholes that acompanied his interdimensional clones and hating it.

 

“Oh” Beth seems a little dissapointed for him. This was a joke, right? It had to be! She had to have been too smart to believe that would happen! But she is smiling again as if it was really okay. “It doesn’t matter, honey. They are probably too young anyway or something like that.”

“That… would make sense, doesn’t it?”

 

“But it’s fine. Go change your clothes and I am going to make a good breakfast for you. Happy birthday, sweety” She kisses his son/father and Rick can’t stop noticing how well she look, how well she did without him.

The rest of the day Rick spend it trying to learn as much as he can about the Morty he never had an interest into knowing. He checks his social media, his personal things, even a couple of notebook that are used as journals. He learns that his grandson loved his dog Snuffles, but he was run over a few years ago by a trucker, he learns that he had a long time crush on some Jessica until she was transfered to another school and then prefered to just imagine how his soulmate would be. He hoped they were nice, preferibly someone with big boobs. “Tough luck, kid”, thought Rick. 

 

He sees that Morty has videogame mostly about science fiction and many comics also in the genre. His collection of DVD with aliens and spaceship models tells him that they would have probably have some fun in some of their adventures. If Morty really liked that stuff, he would have totally flipped the first time they went to another planet. He also notice that nowhere does Morty mention friends, past partners, anyone especially close. He was doing okay-ish in school and hoped to go to college to study something mundane and normal. Everyone around was telling him that was the best that he could aspire.

By the end of the day, Rick goes to bed after taking his decision. When he woke up, it wouldn’t be anything but another dream. He would forget about all of that. It was too fucked up to even think about any other alternative. “Goddamit”, he say to the ceiling. “Poor kid. I hope he is okay.” 

He goes to sleep and he wakes up, he is in his old body again, but he is for one in a hotel’s room. He sees that there is a note in the furniture close to the door and he takes it to read:

“Hi! I guess you are Rick reading this, right? My name is Morty Smith from Earth, although you probably already know that by now… Anyway! I am glad to finally see you. You aren’t exactly what I was expecting (and I guess I wasn’t either, right? ha ha), but! I still think you are really cool and I can’t wait to meet you in person. I am sorry I had to use your money to find you this room, but I didn’t want you sleeping in that awful place again and I promise I am going to make it back to you the first chance that I got. I had a lot of fun flying in space! You are like some kind of spacial rogue or something! I can’t wait to hear all about what you do and what kind of things you have seen!

Anyway, sorry if my family caused you any trouble. I have no idea how much it would take for you to come to Earth, but know that whenever you do, I am going to be waiting for you for as long as you need me to. 

See ya later, Rick. Love you!

PD: Was that too much? It was, right? Oh, jee, sorry, I am just so excited! Do you have a problem with that? Tell me whenever you can. Bye!”

At the next day Rick finds himself knocking on the door of the Smith. The little shit is alone in the house and recognize him instantly. “Rick!” he say, throwing himself to his arms and Rick can’t do anything else but catch him. 

“He-hey! Don’t- don’t think too much about this. There is a lot you don’t know about me.”

“It’s okay, I can hear you”, say Morty, taking him to the house. “I am all ears.”

After explaining who he was in relation to his family, Rick expects many things but none of that includes Morty saying “I know.”

“The fuck you mean “I know”?”

 

“I asked mom if she knew any Rick Sanchez and she said that was the name of her father. I asked her to describe him to me and all matched so… that was you.”

“And you are not bothered by it?”

 

“Well, is not like you were here being a grandpa. I just can’t really see you like that, you know? I already have a grandpa and you are nothing like him. I only knew about you like a party spacial kinda dude and you still are so is not like that changed a lot. If you are okay with this, so I am.”

Rick doesn’t know if he is okay, but he does know he doesn’t want to stop seeing Morty and so he accepts. He creates a hologram costume that make him appear completely different for the whole family and tells them a different name so they don’t suspect anything when he is presented as the boyfriend of Morty. Meanwhile Rick gets to connect again with them and realize how much time he wasted alone in intergalactics parties when he could have been there.


End file.
